Raindrops
by zerokiriyu
Summary: natalie has been talking to this guy in cyberworld and she doesn't even know how he looks like! they stopped talking to each other until many years later, her boss turned out to be him! ocichigo
1. Chapter 1

It all started somewhere on October 1st. Natalie was the most popular girl in 'Hedge Hill University'. She got hooked up by someone who added the wrong person on MSN. He somehow lives in the same condominium as her.

His nickname was 'check'.

Well, she referred to him as 'check' since he asked her to. She even found out that she was even in the same University as her!

And, her nickname was 'bluestripes'.

**The day before the Halloween dance…**

Check: meet me under the disco ball at 10.30.

Bluestripes: excuse me?

Check: I want to meet you at the Halloween dance at 10.30.

Check: Is it alright with you?

Bluestripes: Yeah, it's alright.

Check: Sweat dreams

Bluestripes: You too.

Check: Thinking of you…

**Halloween Dance**

Natalie was wearing a plain white tube top which looks like a wedding gown and he was wearing a normal tuxedo.

True, she met Check… but it turned out she had a shock of her life. He was too good to be true. He did not look like the person she had expected. But he was like 'wow'.

But the only thing that Check did not know about was her identity. She was wearing a mask like the one you saw in 'the Cinderella story'. She changed her hairstyle too! So that no one could recognize her.

And finally, hey shared their first kiss together. We all know that popular people kissed for like 5 billion times but, this is a different girl. She's popular because of her personality.

And, she's saving it for THE ONE

--

**Many, many, many years later… (5 years --ll)**

Check did not know who the real identity was for his princess but both of them stopped contacting each other one year later. Natalie could no bring herself to reveal her identity. So, they went their separate ways.

Natalie is in the magazine business. She is a photographer of the magazine called 'kamalla'. She is 27-years old, single and thinks she will NEVER get married.

Rukia is a well-known model, also known as Natalie's best friend. She knows that Natalie knows which types of clothes she does NOT do underwear shoots.

Kurosaki Ichigo is the boss of kamalla. He is shockingly young, 29-years old, and no grey or white hair that you can find in his bright orange, non-gelled hair. And single…

Reinji is also a model, but at the same time, he's Rukia's boyfriend! They were together for, so far, 5 months, had hard sex and they met when they were doing a winter shoot together. They found each other attractive and they kept staring at each other.

They almost had to kiss in one shot. Reinji hugs Rukia by the waist and both of them were facing each other. Rukia was looking into Reinji's eyes and he was looking at hers. Their lips close to each other and both of them could feel the warmth their bodies were giving out.

While they were having their breaks, he flirted, they exchanged numbers, they made out in the toilet when it was time for a break and they obviously got together!

Ichigo had an ex-girlfriend but they were NEVER meant to be together. They didn't even know why they were together in the first place! So, the woman got married, got children and lives in Australia. XD

--

It was spring and the weather was hot. Natalie was doing a swimsuit shoot and it was fantastic!

Reinji was wearing board shorts and Rukia was wearing a sky blue bikini with pink nail polish she painted onto her nails. She was a flower pendant around her neck, a silver bracelet strapped around her wrist and a natural face.

"That's right sister! Looks great! Work it Reinji! Closer! Come on!"

Natalie was shouting all those nonsense while Rukia and Reinji simply ignored her efforts. Ichigo was standing at a view where he could witness everything. He smiled at the great work the great work both photographer and models did.

_Kamalla_ was already one of the top magazines in the world because of its wonderful designs, models and the exquisite shots the photographers took.

"Break people!" Natalie called out.

She took a deep breathe and exhaled it all out. Reinji and Rukia grabbed their bottle of water and sat next to each other, on a tree.

Natalie changed film, put down the camera onto the table, took her bottle and sat on the grass patch which had an amazing view of the sunset.

"May I sit next to you?" a deep, dark voice was heard from Natalie's ear. She spun her head around and saw Ichigo standing there with his two hands into the sides of his pockets.

"Sure, go ahead!" She replied in enthusiasm. Ichigo took his hands out of his pockets and sat on the grass, next to her.

Both of them watched the beautiful sunset in silence.

"Natalie?" Ichigo broke the silence

"Yup?" she replied as she turned her head towards him.

"I have been hesitating to ask you something for the longest time in m life," he said.

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Natalie simply raised her eyebrows at him. She placed both her hands, folded up behind her head and laid on the grass, guffawing.

"What so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"What makes you attracted to me? I'm not pretty. You should reconsider this or even give this a second though, alright?"

Ichigo flipped his body over and trapped her in between him and the grass. "What the fuck!"

"I do not need to reconsider it or even give this a second thought. I'm dead serious here." His eyes tells everything, Natalie thought.

"Um… I'll think about it." She replied.

"At least you're willing to think about it." Ichigo said as he sat her free and got back to her sitting position.

"Shooting time people!" Natalie shouted as she got up.

Reinji and Rukia got changed into their fabulous clothes and did the shoot.

Reinji still wore his bored shorts with his shirt half unbuttoned so you could see his naked-male flesh. Rukia was still wearing her blue bikini but she wore short, denim hipsters over the bottom and flip flops.

The scene was, of course, the beach. The sunset was somehow still there and it was perfect, romantic and beautiful.

"Work it people! Come on! Closer! You guys are even younger than me and I have more energy! Come on! Be an animal, Reinji! You know you want her! Rukia, whoohoo! Go ahead and seduce him! Whoohoo!" Rukia and Reinji looked at each other with suck passion that almost made Natalie cry. "I love you guys! sniffs"

After the shoot, Ichigo came up to Natalie and whispered into her ear "I'll be waiting for your answer." And kissed her neck. She blushed furiously as Ichigo walked away, with his hands inserted into his pockets.

--

Rukia and Reinji were having a moonlight walk on the beach, holding hands. AND WHO COULD EVER FORGET THEIR WARDROBE!

Reinji is wearing a different pair of board shorts with a black singlet that hugged his figure. He is wearing _Ripcurl _slippers and no jewelry for the day. Rukia was wearing denim shorts with a black halter top and, flip flops. I don't know why, but I love flip flops!

They sat on the rocks that the calm waves were clashing onto. Rukia was sitting on Reiji's muscular thighs while her head was resting on his broad chest, feeling the warmth of his body over-flowing into hers.

"Rukia" Reinji exhaled.

"Yes?" Rukia looked up to him with her dark blue eyes, all innocent. He lifted Rukia up and set her onto the rock, next to them. He bent down and pulled out a box from his side pocket.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked anxiously.

He opened the box and presented it to her while stating "will you marry me?" Rukia clapped her hands over her mouth as tears started to gather tears. They started rolling down after a while.

Rukia sniffed and nodded weakly. Reinji lifted up his eyebrow. She nodded again and his mouth started to stretch into a broad smile. He got up from his knees and slipped the ring through her delicate finger. They hugged for a long time until they promoted into a French kiss.

Reinji then lifted her, bridal style, and carried her to the back seats of his car. Both of them lay on their side. Rukia's arms were around his neck and Reinji's around her waist. Both of their foreheads touched each other. His man hands, broad chest and his natural smell-no cologne or aftershave.

She moved her head, letting, the pickle of his lips stumble, dragging gently on her soft cheek, to find her mouth. He breathed heavily in a sense of need, want for her. They kissed again while he was trying to untie her halter top, behind her neck. His breathe was heavy, hot and loud.

He untied the black knot and his hand was on the pillowy-softness of her breasts. He was finding her nipple as she started undressing him. "I love you" he whispered into her ear. Rukia made a light chuckle. She started nibbling his ear as she murmured " I love you too" with a small grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie was at the café, drinking coffee, with no one. She thought that she should have a quiet moment with herself to schedule her life. To make things even worse for her, she had to think about whether to give Ichigo a chance or not. She had never had a relationship in her life except for that time in her university days- that 'check' guy. She wondered into deep space what had happened to him after all those long years.

She had never been online since she had to focus on her job and stuff after university. _I wonder what happened to him_, she thought. But, who cares? The only computer in her apartment was her laptop which doesn't have any signal in her enclosed crib. But the worse thing that no one can survive without is that she has no cable TV!

She rested her head on her palm and sipped her coffee as she stared into mid-air, not knowing what was happening around her. "Is this seat taken?" a manly voice snapped her awake.

She motioned her eyes to see who the guy was in the black tuxedo. "Hey Ichigo!" she said, trying to sound excited. "Nope, it's not taken. You can sit if you like."

Ichigo sat down onto the chair directly opposite her and stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. Natalie glanced at him after having another sip of her coffee and saw how intimately he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, is there something that you wan to say to me?" Natalie asked. Ichigo hailed the waiter for a half caff. And went back to look into her eyes as his eyebrows narrowed.

He replied "I'm asking you for an answer, dear Natalie." She shot him back a quizzical look on her face, trying to avoid the fact that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Ichigo sighed and shot her the scariest face he could come out with. "Oh god don't give me that look! You know how scared everyone is when you give us that look! Okay, okay! I know what you're talking about! Just stop giving me that look!" Ichigo smiled in satisfaction and leaned back.

"So, your answer?"

"But I barely even know you! And talking about it, you don't even know me! And the only times that we talk or even have a real conversation is when we have meetings together!" Natalie replied.

Ichigo's coffee came and pressed his lips against the opening and drank a sip.

"Well, we can get to know each other during the relationship." And drank another sip.

She combed her hair with her fingers and replied "But we could be friends fist and let's see where it goes, alright?"

Ichigo looked uncomfortable with her response and answered back "Alright, I'll respect your decision." And took a sip out of his cup. She gave him a cheerful smile and said "Okay, good! Oh yeah, are you free tonight?"

Ichigo looked at her with a shocked expression with his mouth all puffed up, thinking that Natalie asked him out to test whether he was good enough for her to date or maybe he could use this opportunity to make his move.

"I suppose, why?" he asked as he was trying to calm himself down.

"I was thinking," she said "if you would like to have dinner with me." Ichigo grinned and replied "Sure! Why not? How about that restaurant that is located at on the beach? What's that called again?"

"Seafood By The Bay?"

"Yeah, that one! How about it?"

"Isn't it expensive?"

"Don't worry, it'll be on me. Just wear casual, that's what everyone wear's there. It's actually the main theme!" Natalie made a wide smile and nodded vigorously.

-LINE-

Since Ichigo said to Natalie to wear casually, she wore mini denim shorts that is1-inch below her panty line and a short-sleeved yellow polo shirt. She unbuttoned it to the end so that she could show off her purple-lacy sports bra and her chest which had no signs of pimples.

She was watching MTV cribs until it was time to leave for her date with her CEO! When she ruining her dinner by eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's strawberry cheesecakee, she heard the doorbell sound. _Who could that be at this time? _She thought to herself.

She walked to the door, barefooted and opened the door to see who the mysterious person there was. She opened the door and was surprised to see that Ichigo was standing on her doorstep all being casual?!

He was wearing a pair of blue surf shorts and you could see the curly hair that grew on his legs, and a white shirt that is nice fitting-so nice that you could see the shape of his chest and the outline of his ribs. He was wearing a pair of slippers and he didn't have a scent at all! No trace of cologne or perfume ?

Ichigo stared at her from head to toe with his eyes wide and his mouth dropped to the ground.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing. So, you ready?" He replied as his face turned red.

"Oh, uh… Okay, I guess. Let me get my purse" and with that, she twirled around and got her purse and walked back with locking her door with her keys.

"Okay let's go!"

"Okay.."

"By the way, why did you even pick my up from my apartment? And how the hell did you get my address?" Natalie asked suspiciously.

"I picked you up because that's what a gentleman should do and you work for me! Of course I know your address!"

"Oh, right. So, how did you get here?"

"I drove here of course!" He took out his keys and dangled them in front of her with a little grin on his face.

"Fine and you should stop boasting about it since I don't have a car to begin my life with" Ichigo laughed until the reached the lift and when the doors closed in front of them.

"So, what does the restaurant look like?" Natalie asked in curiosity. Within moments, Ichigo trapped her between the metal bars at the side and him. He went closer to her and breathed hot air onto her face.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Natalie, you know that I can't resist you. You look stunning at I have to hold myself back from all the way from you're your apartment until I hold you in my arms and you become mine."

"I like a man who is patient. Not a man who shows his desire and cant wait until I make my final decisions-which will be tonight, after the dinner." Ichigo has a shocked expression on him and went closer to her, cupping her cheekbones with his palm and tilted her head towards him and he said

"I can't wait any much longer. I long for you, I desire you and my life's long dream is to be with you- to be the one whom you can cry to when you're sad, to be the one whom you can share your joy with and the one who will be along your side for life."

DING!

"The doors are open" Ichigo gave her a 'this is not over yet' look and walked away as Natalie followed behind him.

_Oh gosh what did he just do? He just forced himself on me! Is he that desperate? Maybe I should just give him a chance._

Natalie ran to him from behind and hugged his arm and snuggled her face into his muscular arm as she walked along side with him.

And off they went! To the beach/restaurant.


End file.
